bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rushifā Sureiyā
"When the blood moon turns it's gaze upon yee, none will be safe." ''-Blankslate Rushifa Sureiya is a Dragon ranked member of the Inner Circle and wanted criminal within Soul society, as well as the current mentor of Evelyn-Fon. He is cool, calm, collected, and almost completley harmless while not in battle. He usually stays within crowded cities to lower attention to himself. He is wanted for the murder of several Soul Reaper members under the 8th Division as well as causing injury to their respective Captain. Appearance Rushifa is a tall man with bluish black hair and red eyes. He appears to be rather slim and strongly built and he always wears a form of black on him. Most notably of this is his black trenchcoat along with black pants and a blue shirt, as well as a pair of armored gauntlets on his hands. He wears two cross necklaces around his neck, symbolizing his religious nature. His face is usually calm and friendly, but some notice that his teeth are surprisingly sharper than normal, similar to that of a wolf's. Personality Rushifa is a very aloof and friendly figure. Despite his murderous status, he acts just like any normal bystander, at least until one finds out who he is or what he has done. He loves meeting and acquainting new people and is quick to stay on their good side, even though he remains quiet until someone greets him first. Most who meet him usually take an instant liking to him due to his friendly and jocular attitude. He normally does his best to help with his friend's personal affairs and acts as the voice of reason should they ever get out of hand. He is normally found sleeping in different areas, even in the broad daylight. He himself states that he is rather lazy and uneventful, and becomes annoyed should he have to wake up for anything. He is also religous to an extent, believing that Soul Society is merely a "pretender" to the real afterlife. However he doesn't focus on religious thoughts too much as he believes that religion in itself is something to be cautious of. However he can become somewhat sociopathic should a conversation involve Soul Society. Due to the death of his girlfriend, Rushifa had a significant part in the murder of four Gotei 13 members as well as incapacitating their respective Captain, something that he himself has confirmed. He claims that he did so due to his girlfriend defending him for a crime that he did not commit in front of her Captain, which ultimatley led to her death. Ever since then, Rushifa has begun to grasp the belief that Soul Society is no more than a corrupt hierarchy, with the Gotei 13, Central 46, and other significant groups being nothing but power hungry tyrants who masquerade as defenders of the innocent and slayers of evil. He is often described as a terrorist, going to great lengths to ensure the death of both retired and non retired Gotei 13 members. He has even formed his own criminal band to find and slay them. This group's name is unknown, but they appear to be simple cut throats manipulated by Rushifa to do his bidding. When in battle, Rushifa maintains his calm and cool attitude and tries to be optimistic during said fight. He remains in defensive poses and lets his enemies come for him first, so that he may analyze their techniques and movements. He usually prefers to fight with his released Zanpaktou as his style of fighting fits it rather well. He also shrugs off any attempt to anger or sadden him as well, unless his opponent does something painful towards any of his friends, and even then he shows a calm albeit angered expression. He detests enemies that are sadistic and enjoy wounding opponents, and he usually does everything he can to make them suffer. Should he win a fight, he usually spares his opponents and even offers to help them if they have shown their own sense of honor. Despite his mostly peaceful persona, Rushifa considers killing an art, and does so in various ways. History Nearly 50 years ago, Rushifa was a young boy born to a poor family within the Rukongai District. Much of his childhood is unknown as he preferred not to speak of it. It is known that his father trained him in the art of Zanpaktou's and even helped him obtain his own. When he reached what humans would refer to as his early 20's, he began to date a young woman named Temari, who at the time was a Seated Officer under Captain Evelyn McTavish. The two young Soul Reapers cared for each other deeply and could not stand to be without one another's prescence. Rushifa would even sneak into Temari's Division quarters just to visit her, often leading to both of them getting in trouble. Despite this, the two lovers remained close togather, regardless of their antics. One day, their peaceful harmony was ruined when a wanted criminal in Soul Society broke into Rushifa's home asking for shelter and treatment of a wound that he'd recieved. Rushifa, not knowing the man's identity, initially began to help the man, both Evelyn and Temari, as well as other members of the 8th Division made their way into his home as well. Seeing Rushifa heal the man's wounds caused Evelyn to decide that Rushifa was an accomplice to the man and that he would suffer the same fate as the criminal, which was death. Disgusted at the display of injustice, Temari drew her sword to defend Rushifa. Evelyn saw this as defiance and drew her own sword as well. Temari foolishly prepared to swing before Evelyn impaled her through the chest, mortally wounding her. As she fell into a now crying Rushifa's arms, Evelyn killed the criminal and prepared to take Rushifa prisoner. At the whim of his dying girlfriend, Rushifa ran away from the scene, quickly snatching his Zanpaktou while he went. 8th Division members hunted him down nearly a kilometer from the area and confronted him. He then discovered the name of his Zanpaktou and used it's newfound power to easily kill the 4 members chasing him. Evelyn then caught up with him and prepared to kill him as well, but the young Soul Reaper was quicker than she thought and he placed a well aimed Kido bolt within her right shoulder, distracting her for a long enough period for him to escape. Ever since that day, Rushifa has had a burning hatred for both Evelyn McTavish and the rest of the Gotei 13, and has been building up strength and power to kill as many Gotei 13 members that he can. Powers and Abilities '''Immense Spiritual Pressure: '''Rushifa possesses a powerful amount of reiatsu, enough to be considered above that of a Shunsei level opponent. It materializes itself in a bluish aura and usually causes the vicinity around him to rot and decay. It is high enough to where he can withstand spiritual pressure's of Captain level opponents with little difficulty, as well as cause Vice Captain level opponents to lose their breath. He is powerful enough to (supposidly) easily kill two Vice Captain level Soul Reapers, as well as overpower one of their respective Captains. When releasing his Spiritual Pressure and looking at him in his face, one may can see the image of a black wolf. '''Genious Level Intellect: '''Rushifa is also surprisingly intelligent, considering that he has never recieved any formal education of his own. Having spent a large majority of his life hunting and searching for both retired and non retired Gotei 13 members, he has managed to create his own info network consisting of various hackers and server nodes. He is also capable of reading a person's thoughts by reading their facial expressions, and capable of determining what kind of all in all person they are. '''Master Swordsman: '''Rushifa is also shown to be highly skilled in the art of sword fighting. He is ambidextrous, so he can wield his Zanpaktou in either hand with equal talent. He usually fights with one hand, albeit switching his sword from palm to palm to catch his opponent off guard. Due to extensive training with his Zanpaktou, Rushifa has managed to create his own form of sword fighting, mixing his sword strikes with his gun fire, making him a dangerous opponent both up close and from afar. One of his most famous execution-style techniques is impaling his foe through the stomach with his blade, and then firing Kido Bolts through them, deepening the wound and causing all worlds of pain. '''Expert Marksman: '''Rushifa is also a very dedicated marksman as his Zanpaktou requires him to be. One of his successful assassinations involved him shooting a target through the head from nearly two kilometers away. Since his weapon is multifunctional, he is capable of mixing up sword strikes and gun shots into his own style of fighting. He uses this style to cripple his opponents immensly and can leave enemies as nothing more than a pile of cut up, riddled flesh. '''Hand to Hand Expert: '''While he prefers to fight with his sword, Rushifa is highly capable of defending himself with just his fists. He moves in quick, fluent strikes that often pinpoint sensitive areas of his opponents immune system, as well as breaking their limbs with fast and lethal precision. '''Impressive Strength: '''As with most Shunsei level opponents, Rushifa is very powerful in terms of physical prowess. He can block even some of the most powerful of sword strikes with his arms alone. He can also lift heavy objects such as large pieces of debris with little trouble. '''Advanced Speed: '''Rushifa is also very fast, nearly rivaling that of the retired Captain of the 2nd Division, Soifon, who also happens to be the mother of Rushifa's apprentice. '''Wolf Form: '''Rushifa's signature skill is the capability to transform himself into a sinister black wolf, similar to Yoruichi's cat form. He often dons this form whenever out in the wild, or at night to guide a person of interest to him out of peril. Equpiment Zanpaktou: ' ' '''Puraimaru Gansuringā '(Japanese: "Primal Gunslinger"): Puraimaru Gunsuringa takes the appearance of a rather bland katana, with a normal circular hilt guard and a solid black sheathe. The blade is somewhat long and it's handle is a black color. Shikai: 'It's release command is '"Put them down". 'Rushifa holds his sword out to where the end of the handle is pointing towards his opponent. Then, with blinding speeds, he quickly turns it back to where the blade is facing to his right. By then, the sword begins to glow with a blue aura before revealing it's first release: a menacing blade with a revolver like handle. As it's appearance would suggest, Puraimaru Gansuringa is capable of firing high powered Kido Bolts that can be charged depending on how long the wielder holds the trigger, but it is also capable of giving the user the senses of a wolf. Increasing their sight, smell, hearing, taste and others. *'Shikai Special Ability: 'Okami no Haaku'': (Japanese: "Wolf's Grasp"): Rushifa starts the attack by holding his blade in a striking position. As he says the command, Puraimaru Gansuringa begins to emit a strange shrieking noise and then becomes engulfed in a black and blue energy. Rushifa can either use the blades now augmented power to use powerful sword swings, throw the energy in a rend attack, or grab his opponent and violently thrash them about. '''Bankai: Not yet Revealed Relationships Brina McTavish Rushifa has made it quite obvious that he harbors a crush on his fellow Dragon member. He always tries to flirt and make passes with her almost every time that he runs into her. Some find it odd that he likes her, mainly due to his bitter antagonism towards her mother, but he has claimed that he holds no grudge against Brina herself. It is unknown whether or not Brina has the same level of feelings for Rushifa. Evelyn-Fon Due to not wanting to join the Gotei 13, as well as not wanting to be a danger to her loved ones, Evelyn Fon sought out a mentor who could help her control her powers. After bumping into Rushifa on a sidewalk one afternoon, the rouge Soul Reaper could feel Evelyn's power and potential and thus offered to be her teacher, to which she happily agreed. He is never harsh on her during lessons and he never gets upset should he end up getting hurt indirectly by her power. Like her mother, Rushifa often finds himself worrying over Evelyn's mental state. Trivia *His fighting them is "Deeper" by ION. His theme song is "Around the Fur" by Deftones. *According to Blankslate, this character reflects his all in all personality and traits, more so than Akisame. He considers him his Main Character. *His favorite food is usually any form of meat besides fish, along with grapes. He LOVES grapes.